


Babe, It's Gonna be a Revolution

by deafeningsilences



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafeningsilences/pseuds/deafeningsilences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's as typical as anyone can get, all blond and blue eyes with that 'boy next door' charm about him. His life was as typical as it one could place it, fresh graduate, on his way to college trying to grasp that American dream. </p><p>That is until he meets the idealist. This man who strives to challenges society who goes against everything Niall has stood by. That's when Niall's life gets a little more interesting.</p><p>Or alternatively, Niall's a normal guy who meets Zayn, the political activist, and he's sucked into a world where love means fighting for what's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Babe, It's Gonna be a Revolution**

 

I lived in a world created by society. I have lived my life in the presence of certainty. I have lived my life in the aims of attaining a job and living life comfortably with a family to love and cherish my entire life or the to live the high life, the cut throat world of business, with all the glamour and vanity that comes with it, wine induced parties and high stakes back stabbing, these were the dreams; to work hard and get money. This was my dream, the selfish endeavor for myself; because we must always think that we are worth something, we should always think that we are special and that we should always try to stand out, be known, and carve our names in history. Each day I would go to school and do my best, get the A’s that were tasked of me, to never walk out of line, live life as my parents wanted me to live, life how society dicatated how one's life should be led. I wasn’t the most popular student but I also wasn’t the most hated either, I was just in the middle, in the center, unnoticed and unmemorable, just another student waking the halls of the institution of knowledge trying to get by, someone who wanted to achieve the dream that the world prescribed to society. I never really enjoyed life, just flitted by with the hopes that one day I could make my parents proud, and make society life me, because life was supposed to be like that, it was straight, unwavering and stoic, the dream was convenient, it was supposed to be easy. My life ideal, people craved for it but I didn't.

But you came in, with your whooshing raven hair and warm glistening caramel eyes, with your ideals and spirit, your goal so virtuous so grand, to fight not because it was prescribed or willed but merely out of live of humanity. You with these unreachable goals, these unmated dreams of utopian society where each and every man was treated equally, where humanity transcended race, gender and religion. You whose tan skin glistened with sweat as you took to the streets with your signs and placards and your cries of reform and change, your zealous spirit to fight the unwanted fight, to change for the better. You with your ideas of the perfect world, the idea of perfect equality, you and your life so ever changing and fluid, you with your life so difficult and so endearing. You with your ideals, your liberated spirit and your infinite heart.

I wasn’t raised to be like you, I wasn't raised to fight the structures my parents have established for me, I wasn't raised to stand in the streets with my fist held high shouting for justice, I wasn't raised to opposse the authoritiies with placards and ideas, and I wasn't raised to love a man like you, but the thing is I do.

_**Cause babe, it’s gonna be a revolution, and I'll be here fighting with you.** _


	2. Dancing, Booze and Reforming Opinions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall thinks it would be fun to go to a party, he finds fun doesn't necessarily mean getting wasted.

It was silent that night, Niall noticed. He couldn’t hear the usual sound of the fluttering of the occasional passing of bats, nor did he hear the walking of the stray cats prowling in the night. He didn’t sense the buzzing and the life moving about outside, just the blankness of the dark encapsulating the dusk. But that wasn’t the only thing that was silent, Niall’s head was silent, it wasn’t buzzing, it wasn’t flooding with images, the mere fact that he paid too much attention to the details of his backyard proved it, the fact that he was so hyper aware of everything was evidence enough to the mediocrity  of his thoughts. To tell the truth Niall’s life wasn’t all that exciting, he lived in the suburbs life around here revolved around cheating scandals, soccer moms and the amount of corruption present in the events committee of the local parish. Niall did not care for any of the trivialities that life presented him - everything was too idiotic and mundane to partake in. Niall could die in the middle of the day and he still wouldn’t care what happened to his body, he just didn’t give a damn.

Niall’s childhood wasn’t unbelievably dull, he had loving parents and an extremely boring school life, and he had his friends with the play dates, establishing a lunch table, juvenile betrayals and just the right amount of rough housing. But aside from friends Niall did not really commence in social endeavors, he never joined any sports, he claimed that he was too uncoordinated, he never ran for student government either; apparently the notion of playing fake and nice to everyone did not interest him in the leas, nor did he join any kind of arts program or theatre group or band or choir, he reasoned that he wanted to stab them all whenever some theatre folk would randomly talk to him about his opinion about who would be the best person to play Danny Zuko for that year’s production of Grease, or some choir guy would ask him who he thinks they should cover for that year’s competition. Needless to say Niall wasn’t a very sociable person, on the other hand though Niall was incredibly smart, and he proved this through his ability to garner A’s for subjects he actually cared about while performing mediocrely for subjects he did not care for. Though his life was extremely dull and uneventful his parents did not seem to care about his sanity, because Niall was doing everything perfectly and it drove him nuts, he got the grade and he behaved well so apparent lack of interest in life did not mean anything anymore. It wasn’t like Niall’s parents didn’t care, they just couldn’t find something that was abnormal, because Niall portrayed the perfect life, so much so that they couldn’t find the lack of life within his eyes, the lack of purpose in his daily existence as he traversed his years with each step going into the oblivious direction of nonexistence.

So here he was appreciating the sights and sounds of the world as he basked in his self-created boredom, he backtracked at the things he could do.

_Homework is done_

_Ate dinner_

_Checked all social sites_

_Talked with mom and dad_

_Watched TV (Not that there was anything bearable to watch)_

_Took a nap_

Everything finished, he was left to huff in his completed night at a record breaking, he peers at his watch and grunts in disbelief, it was only 8 in the evening and he was about to shoot something out of boredom. Then he remembered that afternoon during lunch with his friends, Sean, his oldest and most bearable friend, had mentioned this party which was happening in the one popular kids house that night and was inviting everyone in their table, Niall being the very sociable person that he was declined the offer and offered the excuse that he had something that night (of course every invite would always lead to _something_ that night for Niall) and told all of them to have fun. But evaluating his current situation doing going to his very first party sounded very appealing, so gathering all his willpower and social tact, he snatched his phone from his bedside table and dialed Sean’s number. A few rings later and the familiar deep voice of Sean filled Niall’s ears.

_Yo Niall what’s up?_

Niall inhaled and nonchalantly replied

_Does your invitation still stand?_

Then there was a very long silence that could be heard from the other line and Niall was getting worried that his friend had succumbed to some sort of heart attack.

_Sean? Are you there?_

_HOLY FUCK! NIALL HORAN WANTS TO GO TO A PARTY!_

Niall felt that he was regretting his decision already, somewhat suffering a case of mild deafness Niall could hear his friend going into hysterics at the revelation that he was considering going to a party.

_Keep screaming and something might come up again_

_Yeah, yeah, I’m just excited that’s all. Of course the offer still stands, you better get ready I’m picking you up in 10 minutes you fucker!_

_Wait what, hey where’s the party? Sean! Sean!_

But he was too late, as he was entertained by the bleeping of the other line and Niall groaned for about the thousandth time that night contemplating is he should have just observed the sounds of the animals.

+++

 

True to his word a honk was heard after ten minutes of Niall’s conversation with Sean. He walked down the stairs only to be hindered by the figure of his mother standing at the foot of the steps.

“And where are you going?” she asked her eyes looking intently at Niall.

Niall was conflicted with lying or telling the truth, he weighed his choices, lying would assure him of his departure from the house, but would lead to distrust. Telling the truth would open the possibility of not going to the party and getting his mom to not doubt him, he considered lying but the chance of not going to the party seemed so tempting. So he told the truth.

“I’m going to a party with Sean,” said plainly his expression stoic.

“Oh, ok then,” His mom replied.

Niall expected more responsible parenting.

“Are you sure, there’s going to be alcohol and hot boys there, I might have sex with them,” Niall countered. He was very open with his sexuality with his parents, about the most exciting part of him was that he was gay but he never found it that amazing, he liked men people had to get over that fact. His parents didn’t really mind, he just had to make sure that he would continue the Horan name, doesn’t matter how he does it as long as he did it.

“And once again I am allowing you to go, beats lying around doing nothing cause I know you’ve already done all your homework and you’ve studies all your lessons, so go one and have fun, because you’re looking paler than usual,” she explained her tone soft.

Niall groaned in response.

“You know this is bad parenting, this might lead to me becoming alcoholic and waste my life drinking cheap vodka on the streets while living in a box in an alley, with gangs.” Niall replied desperately.

“Niall, you’re too smart to waste your life, of that I’m sure, now try to enjoy your party, maybe you would stop being so negative all the time,” his mother replied leaving the stairs and entering the living room.

“I hate you,” Niall shouts

“I love you too son, be back before sunrise.” She shouted from where she was sitting followed by the insistent honking of Sean from outside.

Niall just groaned in annoyance before exiting the house and getting into the car.

“Took you long enough, starting to think you passed out in regret,” Sean said

“I was trying to convince my mom to not allow me,” Niall replied bored.

“First time I ever heard that come out from someone’s mouth, but somehow I’m not surprised,” Sean said sincerely.

“What had you change your mind anyway, being the social butterfly that you are?” Sean inquired while swerving right at an intersection.

“Well honestly I ran out of things to do,” Niall answered truthfully.

“Thank god for that, maybe this party would actually make you express an emotion other than bored or annoyed,” Sean smirked.

“I am not always bored or annoyed,” Niall retorted offended.

“Niall, the guidance counselor recommended you a therapist to help alleviate your depression,” Sean answered smugly.

“That bitch is mental, I don’t care what she says,” Niall replied bitterly remembering his horrid meeting with the counselor where he almost threw his book at the overly emotional woman asking him to share his feelings.

“Lighten up, maybe you just need somebody to have sex with, there are tons of hot guys going there,” Sean says trying to cheer his friend.

“Sean you know you don’t have to set me up with a guy just because I’m gay, I don’t really care for romance right now,” Niall tries to explain.

“Ni, I’m not doing this because you’re gay, I’m doing this because I need less I will stab the lead singer of the choir and more I’m smiling just because I want to, you get me,” Sean retorts smiling at Niall. Niall really does consider Sean as one of his closest friends, because even though Niall doesn’t talk that much and becomes very private, Sean just really cares for Niall and tries his best to make him happy.

“Thanks Sean though for actually trying, I know I’m not the best company and I know you can hang out with anyone you want but thanks for actually giving a damn,” Niall says solemnly to Sean, his voice spewing with sincerity.

“Oh God Ni don’t go all sappy with me, it doesn’t suit you. Of course I care for you you’re like my gay best friend,” Sean says light heartedly.

“I take it back, I hate you and I want to go back home,”

“Too late sweetheart we’re already here,” Sean replies. Niall looks out and sees a large plot of empty land filled with people, large speakers were in the center and clumps of beer kegs littered the grassy ground, while teenagers danced and drank to their hearts content swaying to the thumping music while consciously grinding on each other, Niall thought they looked like slugs trying to mate in the middle of the field, with their glistening sweat covered bodies glistening in the neon lights, with their hair mangled and unruly and their bodies too close to Niall’s liking.

“Can I please just die,” Niall replied sullenly after seeing the ravishing festival that was what people termed a party.

“Oh shush it, you’re going to have fun I promise,” Sean assured with a smile.

Niall did not like the looks of that smile one bit.

+++

Niall loathed Sean with a passion, he absolutely loathed him.  The next time he saw Sean he was going to strangle him till he faints, carry his body to a forest, cut of his balls and throw him of a cliff before setting the entire forest on fire.

After being left by Sean after 5 minutes of walking through, he was greeted by a celebratory spill of beer on his shirt. While looking for his former best friend he had stepped on barf, been in the cross fire of projectile vomit, fallen on a couple making out on the ground and somehow getting hit by a flying cup of beer which contained something not akin to beer.

Niall was fuming and tired and disgusting, and he wanted to kill the next person who got in his way.

He spoke too soon, as he was once again knocked by a body and beer came spilling onto him for the second that night and Niall was beyond furious.

“What the actual Fuck!” Niall screamed at the intruding body.

“Oh shit sorry man, I didn’t mean to,” the guy replied.

“Please shut up and get out of the way before I punch you,” Niall fumed his eyes moving to the man standing before him, and he scowled, there standing before him was this absolutely handsome guy and the only thing Niall could think of was, _douche_.

“God damn it get out of my way!” Niall was beyond pissed.

The looked down on Niall, the guy was a few inches taller than him, and observed him thoroughly, noticing the stains all over his shirt and Niall’s glowering expression.

“Not having a good night?” he asked concerned.

“Are you an actual idiot?” Niall sneered venomously

“As you can see, I am drenched in barf, beer and god knows what, I’m sweat, tired and disgusting and I smell like feces marinated in vinegar for two weeks, and I just want to fucking go home” He seethed.

The guy had the tenacity to chuckle at Niall.

“You think this is funny? You really think this is funny!?” Niall was starting to loathe this man more than Sean.

“No it’s not funny, but I am truly sorry that I spilled beer on your shirt, and as a means of penitence how about I take you home, seeing as your ride seems to be missing,” He offered sweetly.

Niall then finally got a good glimpse of the guy, he looked like a douche but he didn’t act like one, the guy had this wiry yet muscular frame with just the right amount of fat to make him look sexy and manly at the same time. He was surely not American, Middle Eastern Niall thinks as he observes his face, with his defined jaw and his chiseled chin and warm brown eyes, then Niall’s gaze moved to the mans’ sun kissed skin which was covered with tattoos of varying shapes and sizes. One though caught his eyes though was a large image of a dove with sashes of white encircling it flying upward a scale tucked on its claws with two other doves following behind it. It looked tranquil yet powerful and it kind of entranced Niall for some time before the man’s voice snapped him out of his reverie.

“What do you think…”

“Niall, my name is Niall,” He answered.

“Zayn, my name is Zayn,” he mimicked his eyes showing an air of mischief as he smiled at Niall.

“So what?” Zayn asked again

“Umm,” Niall contemplated about accepting this very tantalizing offer from this man, though he wanted to take a shower so badly he didn’t want accept this offer so lightly.

“I won’t rape you, I’m actually going to bring you home, I promise,” he said reassuringly.

Niall did not know why, but he trusted Zayn more than he ever trusted Sean.

++

The care ride was silent as Niall directed Zayn towards his house.

“So what made you go to the party?” Zayn asked trying to diffuse the silence prevailing over the ride.

“Who doesn’t like a good party?” Niall replies, his head on the window of the car his gaze directed at the moving dark trees surrounding the road.

“Apparently you do,” Zayn said smiling.

“You caught me, I don’t go to parties, this is actually my first one,” Niall said.

“I just wanted to feel something different, cause lately it’s like my life’s been so empty,” Niall continued ignoring the fact that he had met the guy 10 minutes ago and he was already sharing his secrets that he hadn’t told anybody else.

Zayn looks at him and seems to understand, and something clicks within him.

“How do you feel about homosexuals?” Zayn suddenly asks.

Niall not noticing the privacy of the question just answered.

“Well can’t really get mad at them cause I am one,”

Zayn then looks at Niall and gives him a surprised look, not because he was gay, but because it seemed he didn’t care about it.

Niall just actually didn’t care as Zayn looked at him awestruck.

“What, first time to see a gay guy? Are you offended? Appalled cause the last time I checked I was allowed to like anyone I wanted, or am I an exception to the rule?” Niall inquires snidely.

And Zayn is taken out of his stupor and looks at Niall and laughs once again.

“You know you laugh at the weirdest things,” Niall sneers.

“Don’t worry sunshine, I’m gay too,” Zayn replies while changing his view to the road. Now its Niall’s turn to gawk at him as the hot guy who looked like a douche actually batted for the same team.

“Didn’t peg you liking dick,” Niall says bluntly after recovering from the shock.

“Well you don’t look it either sweet cheek,” Zayn smirks

“Why did you ask me then?” Niall says returning the subject to its first course.

“Well you know this local church in town, they call themselves the “Neo Evangelists,” and they have a very strong opinion on people like us,”

“Yeah I know of them, but what does that have to do with anything.” Niall inquires.

“Well, we do not tolerate discrimination,” Zayn answered his eyes turning determined as he drove down the road.

“And who is we?” Niall asks

“That’s a conversation for another day, but for now do you want to have some fun?” Zayn asks.

“Depends on what kind of fun it will be, and why do I sense that this is not going to be fun.” Niall says fixing his eyes on Zayn.

“Don’t worry it’s going to be fun, so you in?” Zayn asks.

And Niall finds himself trusting Zayn too much again as he nods his head in assent, not knowing and not caring what they were going to do.

+++

They arrived at their designated location, in front of the announcement board where it was read.

_Be merciful to me, O God, because of your constant love. Because of your great mercy wipe away my sins! Wash away all my evil and make me clean from my sin!_

_All homosexuals repent!_

Now Niall had no qualms with the Church per se, but seeing this line this call for reform just because they didn’t understand, it brought something in Niall, pure white anger that he didn’t know he had as he looked the last line, the horrid statement, like being alive was a sin. It appalled Niall and he found himself shaking in anger all of a sudden.

“Are we going to put like shut the fuck up or something,” Niall snipped angrily.

“No, what we’re going to do is put this,” Zayn says triumphantly holding up a large sigh which read.

_God doesn’t hate homosexuals; he disapproves of people who hate!_

“Where did you get that?” Niall said

“I made it,” Zayn answers while he moves next to the large sign.

“We’re not going to give them ammunition to say that we are abominations, we’re going to make people realize, that being gay isn’t wrong,” Zayn says solemnly

“Help me hammer this to the ground,” Zayn says handing Niall a hammer. Niall obliges and starts hammering the sign to the soft earth the sound reverberating in the cold midnight air as sweat started coming down his face as he pounded one last time for good measure. He looked at the sign and felt this weird sense of satisfaction, this weird feeling of accomplishment as he saw the fruits of his albeit minimal amount of labor, but labor nonetheless.

“So how do you feel?” Zayn asks

“Satisfied and content for some reason,” Niall said absentmindedly still intent on looking at the sign, then a frown starts edging on his face.

“But you do know that they will take that down as soon as they see it,” Niall says sadly

“Yeah, but for every person who see this and thinks, and asks questions and voices doubts, there is something that we have done to end this kind of discrimination.” Zayn answered wisely.

And Niall nodded in agreement as he looked at the white sign next to the large one, it size so miniscule to the other one, but the soul in its content defeats any size.

+++

As the car rounded the corner to Niall’s house Zayn looks at Niall and gives him a smile.

“We need more people with a strong spirit as yours,” Zayn advises his eyes content and happy as he observes Niall.

“Here, call me whenever you feel like it,” Zayn says while handing Niall a card, with a simple engraving of Zayn Malik written in black and above it three large letters.

**LNE**

“Thanks, I will, and thanks for spilling beer on me tonight, I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” Niall said

“Yeah me too, thanks for making my night worthwhile,” Zayn replies a large grin plastered on his face.

“Well bye,” Niall bids while exiting the vehicle, Zayn responds with a curt wave before the Niall shuts the door.

He enters the house and gets into bed not bothering to change, his eyes close themselves as he sleeps feeling light and refreshed as the images of warm brown eyes and spilling beer flood his consciousness as his mind wandered into the land of slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first chapter, I would really be glad for your honest opinion!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my brand new idea for a fic, it's still in the works and may be long for the first chapter to pop out, but I don't know if people would actually read it. So please leave your comments and suggestions for the fic and if you find it something interesting. I would be continuing this after finishing some of my other fics. But maybe with enough encouragement I may be able to put this out there faster.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
